The Nocturnal Avenger
by everybodylovesklainefic
Summary: Blaine has been Night Bird for as long as he can remember, saving the citizens of New York one day at a time. But when he meets Kurt and instantly falls in love, will he be able to keep his identity secret, or will Blaine have to give up his Night Bird mask once and for all?
1. NightBird

_Hello lovely reader! I'd like to thank you so much for clicking on my fic; I hope it doesn't disappoint. I know I abandoned my last fic, but I'm in a much better head space about writing now and I'm really exciting for this fic; I've even got each chapter planned out! Please, please, please review so I know what I'm doing right and what you'd like me to do or improve on. I know you're not obligated to review but you have no idea how much it motivates writers! Also it would be lovely if you favourited and followed. Also it would be great if you checked out my other fics as well; I've done quite a few!_

_I decided to write this fic due to Glee ending (wasn't it such an amazing ending?). I know I will never leave this fandom and I hope we all stay strong and continue to make amazing posts, tweets, fanart and fanfiction!_

* * *

Blaine ran. He ran as fast as his feet could take him, which, incidentally, was faster than any other human being he had ever met. But Blaine wasn't all human. As a young child, he had always felt different to the other kids. He could easily scale walls, run laps around the other kids, and was strong enough to lift even the heaviest desks in class. School kids labelled him a freak, but Blaine knew different. He was a super hero. Night Bird. The nocturnal avenger. As soon as he had finished high school, Blaine moved to New York, hoping to fight crime. However, that didn't always go to plan, just like right now.

Blaine skidded round a corner in to a dark alleyway, somewhere he normally would have avoided. Just as he scaled the wall and made it up on to the roof of the closest building an intimidating group of around seven or eight burly men with tattoos all over their arms and muscles that could crush cars ran in to the same alleyway. They stopped and the road became quiet except the group's heavy breathing.

"Where the hell did he go?" One asked, sounding infuriated.

"How should I know", another replied.

"He definitely came down here".

"Alright, it's not worth it. Come on, he'll be back soon". The group lumbered off, leaving Blaine breathing heavily up high. That was a close one. He could have easily fought those guys off; he was stronger than any human being he had encountered, but they seemed hell-bent on de-masking him, probably for the fame and money. They'd come close, too, which scared Blaine to death. He swore to himself that nobody would ever discover his identity so he could still live a safe, normal life.

In fact, the only person who knew about Blaine being Night Bird was his roommate and best friend from childhood, Sam. The hopeful country music star had protected Blaine in the playground one day, and after that they had become inseparable. Once Blaine had grown in to his powers and realised who he really was, Sam was the only person he confided in once he came to the realisation that his parents were scared of him.

At that moment, Blaine's personal phone rang; he had two, one for Blaine and one for Night Bird.

"Yeah?" He said, sounding out of breath. He knew who it was without even looking at his phone, Sam was the only person that ever called him.

"Dude, where are you? You said you'd deal with that crime mob by five and then we'd go down to the bar!"

"I know man I'm sorry, it took longer than expected", Blaine didn't want to tell Sam how close he'd come to revealing who he really was by mistake, "I'm heading home now. Just let me shower and then we'll head out, okay?"

"Yeah alright. Are you okay Blaine? You sound really out of breath…"

"It was just a tougher fight than I expected; guess I got a bit too arrogant. Anyway I'll see you in a bit".

"Alright, later".

Blaine sighed, pulling himself to his feet, adjusting his mask over his eyes, and jumped from roof to roof. It was much more convenient than having to face the city streets at rush hour, especially in his current get up.

Night Bird was a bit of a celebrity in New York. Blaine had saved countless lives and was very photo-friendly, despite nobody being able to see his face. His easy personality and strong characteristics made him a fan favourite, but Blaine really didn't want to stop for pictures today. To be honest, he didn't really want to go out either. Blaine's life had become consumed by Night Bird recently. All he wanted to do was get home, shower and scour the internet to see what people were saying about him, but he knew Sam wasn't going to let up.

* * *

"Dude this is going to be so much fun, we haven't been out together in so long", Sam said, his arm slung lazily around Blaine's shoulders as they enter the bar.

"Yeah I've been pretty busy lately. In fact I'll probably have an early start in the morning so maybe I should only stay for an hour…" Blaine said, trying to make excuses.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Come on, we're here to have fun. Enjoy yourself Blaine!" Sam said, and with that, left Blaine on his own as Sam fought his way through the busy crowds to the bar. Blaine sighed, how was he supposed to have a good time on his own? Turns out, Sam was a regular at this bar, and knew quite a few people, so Blaine sat himself down at the bar and ordered a drink, hoping he could slip out soon without Sam noticing.

"Excuse me", a soft voice behind him said, "is this seat taken?"

Turning around, Blaine locked eyes with hands down the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His brunette hair was coiffed perfectly, and his icy blue eyes were mesmerising. For once in Blaine's life, he was speechless.

"Is…is this seat taken?" The beautiful boy said again, looking less confident this time.

"Oh…oh, no it's not, sorry", Blaine finally managed to get out. His palms were sweaty and his heart was thumping. He never felt like this, not even before fighting a notorious New York villain.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, obviously Blaine was looking worse for wear.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine thank you. Sorry I'm not in a good head space today", he said with a nervous laugh. Blaine cursed himself for not sounding cool.

"Oh, I get that sometimes", Blaine got the impression Kurt had never been any less than completely put together in his life, "I'm Kurt, by the way, Kurt Hummel".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine Anderson". Blaine shook Kurt's hand, hoping he couldn't notice how much he was sweating.

"So are you here alone Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine hoped he wasn't imagining the flirty look in Kurt's eyes.

"No actually, I'm with my roommate Sam. He kind of forced me out tonight and then left me here at the bar".

"I know what that's like! My best friend Mercedes drags me to all these events, she's an up and coming singer you see, and then she leaves me in the corner while she socialises". Blaine was really enjoying talking to Kurt. The conversation was easy and Kurt seemed to share the same sense of humour as he did. Blaine started to loosen up a bit.

"So what do you do for a living?" Kurt asked, causing all the confidence Blaine thought he might have gained to drip away again. This was always a hard question to answer.

"I…work in a coffee shop", he said. It wasn't technically a lie. Sam worked at a local place to supplement his guitar lessons, and sometimes Blaine helped out when it got really busy and crime was low. Still, he felt guilty for lying to Kurt, even though he had just met him.

"Oh that's nice, I'll have to come see you sometime!" Blaine really hoped Kurt was being serious with that offer.

"So what do you do Kurt?" He asked.

"I'm in costume design. I'm currently working on an off-Broadway show of Peter Pan. I love creating the costumes, and I work with an amazing girl Amanda, but my boss is a complete bitch and the whole cast are a bunch of divas".

"Sounds rough!" Blaine exclaimed. He knew he'd rather deal with ten drug dealers than a bunch of Broadway divas any day.

The pair continued to talk for a while longer, learning everything about each other, it seemed. Blaine had never felt such a strong connection to a person before, even Sam, and he hoped Kurt felt the same.

"Hey Blaine, you ready to head back?" Sam said, suddenly appearing at Blaine's shoulder. Looking up at the clock, Blaine realised he had been talking to Kurt for much longer than he realised.

"Err…yeah sure, just give me a minute, okay?" Blaine said, not wanting to leave Kurt at all. Sam shrugged and headed for the door.

"You're roommate seems nice", Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Yeah he's really cool. He's helped me through a lot of stuff in the past so I kind of owe him a lot".

Kurt simply nodded at this, Blaine felt like Kurt really understood what he meant.

"Can I get your number?" Kurt suddenly said, startling Blaine.

"Oh…err, yeah sure", he said. Blaine wanted nothing more than to see Kurt again, but with his profession, he wasn't sure he could.

"Are you sure you want to? Don't give me your number just to be polite", Kurt said defensively.

"No, no, no! I really do want your number, sorry", he replied, writing his number down on a bit of paper, "I really enjoyed talking to you Kurt, see you around?"

"Yeah I'll see you soon Blaine", Kurt said with a smile as Blaine got up from his stool and met Sam by the door.

"Who was that cutie Blaine?" Sam teased, causing Blaine to blush.

"His name was Kurt. He's amazing, Sam", Blaine gushed as they walked back towards their apartment.

"Did I see you give him your number?"

"Yeah, I couldn't resist. I'd hate myself if I gave up the opportunity to see him again. Suddenly, Sam was standing right in front of him, blocking Blaine from moving forward.

"Blaine. I thought we'd talked about this. You told me yourself you would never be open to dating someone, no matter how amazing he is, because you're committed to your job and you can't put anyone in harm's way". Blaine sighed;

"I know that Sam, but then I had never met Kurt. He's so amazing and I really feel like this could be something, and we've only met one time! I have to give this a chance, Sam, I have to". Sam exhaled deeply;

"If you're sure. Come on lover boy, its cold out". Blaine couldn't help but smile as he ran to catch up to Sam who was already way off-Blaine had to use his normal speed when there was a chance someone could see him-warm with the thought that he may see Kurt soon.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, good night last night?" Amanda asked as soon as Kurt had stepped foot in to the small room in the theatre that held the costume department.

"It went much better than expected actually", he said with a smirk. Amanda immediately stopped sewing and looked up at him, aghast.

"Kurt Hummel. You did not hook up last night! Oh my god that is so unlike you!" She squealed, getting up off her seat to grab him by the arms and shake him.

Kurt loved Amanda, he really did. She was one of his favourite parts of the job. She was always so over-the-top that Kurt kept saying she should be on stage instead of half the drips that are actually doing the show.

"No Amanda! Nothing like that. I just got chatting with this amazing guy and hopefully I'll see him again soon".

"Aww Kurt, that's great. I'm so glad you've met someone. It's been a while".

"Well don't get too ahead of yourself, we haven't even gone on a date yet".

"I know that if Kurt Hummel wants someone's number, then they have to be pretty special", she said, sitting back down at the sewing machine.

"Thanks Amanda", he said warmly, jumping when a booming voice sounded behind him;

"KURT! You're four minutes late!" That had to be Fiona. Director of the play and the most uptight woman Kurt had ever met.

"Sorry Fiona, it won't happen again", he said, deciding it was better to just say what she wanted to hear rather than fight her.

"I'd hope so. I want you to work on the backup dancer's costumes today. Half of them keep getting caught in their harnesses and the tassels keep falling off", and with that, she was gone.

"Those damn tassels…" Kurt muttered to himself, storming over to the pile of dancer costumes and pulling them over to his own sewing machine with a sigh.

"See Kurt, that's why it's good to go out on a date with this guy. If you don't put yourself out there, you end up like Fiona!" Amanda teased. Kurt put the fabric he was working on down and stared at Amanda with a cold look on his face;

"Don't even tease me about that", he said, jokily.

"Just you wait, Kurt. One day you'll be screaming at poorly paid staff because you didn't put yourself out there". Kurt laughed at this;

"Well I guess I'd better call him them, shouldn't I?" He said, picking up his phone and dialled the number. Amanda squealed and turned around to listen to their conversation;

"Hi Blaine? Yeah, this is Kurt, from the bar last night? Of course I called you", he said with a laugh, Blaine was so endearing, "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go see a movie with me tomorrow? Okay, sounds great, see you then", with a smile, he hung up the phone.

"So you're seeing him tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he sounded really excited". Kurt couldn't stop grinning.

"Well of course he was excited Kurt, he gets to go on a date with you!"

"You're too kind", Kurt replied, before stopping suddenly, "oh my god Amanda, what am I going to wear?!"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not going to give myself a schedule for when I updated, as I'm also working on coursework and a potential script for my university's drama production. But I'm already loving writing this fic, so I'm sure the next chapter will be up fairly soon!_

_Here are my social media links;_

_ /chriseskisses_

_ .com_

_ .com_


	2. First Date

**I'm back! I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update; all exams and commitments are over so I am able to continue writing this story and hopefully updates will be much more frequent.**

**I have so many great ideas for where this story is going to go, so I really hope you keep reading!**

* * *

Kurt was nervous. More nervous than he had felt in a long time; this first date with Blaine was really important to him. Although Kurt had dated in the past, he had never been in a committed, long-term relationship as he just hadn't felt that strong pull towards another person, but Kurt really felt he could feel that way with Blaine.

"You okay Kurt?" His roommate Mercedes called from the other side of the bedroom door, "you've been quiet in there for over an hour". Kurt looked his outfit over in the mirror one last time before opening his bedroom door to find a concerned-looking Mercedes looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mercedes don't worry. I was just picking an outfit out".

"Ooh this guy must be pretty important to make you flustered like this!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her feet". Kurt blushed;

"I don't know, I just really want to make a good impression", he said.

"You will Kurt, he's going to love you", Mercedes said supportively; Kurt was so glad he had her as a roommate, otherwise he would be seriously freaking out right now. Kurt suddenly paused;

"Mercedes, is that really the time?" She looked over at the clock;

"Yeah, it's five past seven".

"Oh crap, I'm supposed to meet Blaine at the movie theatre in ten minutes!" He exclaimed, quickly packing up all his things and rushing out the door, leaving a confused looking Mercedes in his wake;

"Good luck!" She shouted out the door, but Kurt was already out on the street, fighting the busy New York crowds for the first taxi he could see.

* * *

Blaine was nervous. It was only a minute after the time he and Kurt had arranged to meet at, but he was already starting to wonder if he had been stood up. Blaine wouldn't be surprised. Kurt was gorgeous and smart and entertaining and funny; he's probably realised he could do so much better and freaked out. Blaine sighed, looking up and down the street but not recognising anyone. Maybe Sam was right, he thought. Even if Kurt did show up, there's no way an actual relationship could work; Blaine had a secret identity, and a really dangerous job, a relationship just wouldn't work.

He was just about to phone Sam in a panic when he heard a soft "hey" over his shoulder. Blaine's NightBird instincts told him to quickly spin around in a blur, calming himself when he realised it was Kurt. Oh crap, Kurt. The man in question looked amazing; his hair was perfectly quaffed and his outfit was on point. Blaine's heart rate sped up again.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't scare you!" Kurt said with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry, I'm pretty jumpy", this made Kurt laugh, which gave Blaine the most amazing feeling ever. He was so glad he didn't leave.

"I'm so sorry I'm late; time just got away from me and the traffic was worse than I expected".

"Don't worry about it; you're only a couple of minutes late", Blaine replied, trying to calm his own nerves as much as Kurt's, "shall we go in?"

The pair nervously walked in to the movie theatre lobby, where the hustle and bustle from the streets didn't really change; the place was packed.

"Wow, I didn't realise so many people were interested in superheroes!" Kurt exclaimed, looking around at the packed room in front of them. Wait here, I'll go get the tickets". Blaine did a double-take, quickly following after Kurt;

"Superheroes?" He asked, his heart rate increasing even more.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you. I thought we could see the new Marvel movie; there wasn't much else on today. Is that okay with you?" Blaine just nodded dumbly;

"Yeah…yeah that's fine". Kurt smiled at him and turned back to the ticket attendant, ordering their tickets as well as popcorn to share. Blaine tried to calm down his breathing; _it's okay Blaine, he doesn't know who you really are. Everyone watched superhero movies this is just a weird coincidence. _He could hear Sam's voice in his head, telling him that if he was worried about Kurt finding out his secret on the first date, how was he going to feel when they are in a relationship?

"I hope it's okay I got us popcorn, I figured everyone likes it!" Kurt said, trying to initiate conversation as they made their way to their seats.

"Of course, I love popcorn", Blaine exclaimed, trying to get his head back in to date mode. Kurt deserved his full attention.

The pair talked in hushed voices through the duration of the adverts and trailers that preceded the movie, getting to know each other better laughing at each other's jokes. Kurt hadn't had such fun in a long time, and Blaine was starting to feel so relaxed.

When the movie started, the pair went quiet and settled in to watch the film. Blaine couldn't help but scoff at some parts; this movie had no idea what it was like to be a real superhero. Kurt must have noticed Blaine's distain, as he leaned in about half way through and whispered; "sorry if you don't like the movie, we can leave if you want". Blaine tried to not shiver at Kurt's breath at his ear.

"No it's fine", he whispered back, "it's not the best movie I've ever seen but I like being here with you", he said with a smile. Blaine's heart soared as Kurt smiled back with a wide grin, and then leaned in to link their arms together, and to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine couldn't tell you what happened during the rest of the movie, as he was completely focused on the warm feeling of Kurt by his side.

* * *

"I mean, I liked it, but it wasn't the best Marvel movie ever. Maybe next time we should see something with less violence", Kurt said mid-conversation at the restaurant they went to after the film had ended.

"Next time?" Blaine said with a sly smile. Kurt blushed;

"I mean, if you want to, that is", he said, flustered.

"I would love to, Kurt, I was just messing with you", Blaine replied as he leant across the table to hold Kurt's hand. The whole situation was very romantic; the small candle on their table flickered, creating mood lighting as they gazed in to each other's eyes. The sounds of the busy New York streets was almost completely drowned out by the beautiful sounds of a violinist playing on a small stage by the bar of the restaurant.

"I've had an amazing time with you tonight", Blaine said softly as he looked across at his date.

"So have I", Kurt replied, "and I would love nothing more than to go out with you again at some point; how about tomorrow? Or am I being too pushy?" He asked nervously. However he got no response from Blaine, who was staring intently out the window.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, but Blaine still did not respond. His full attention was on two young people on the street outside. To the ordinary individual, there would be no reason to pay attention to these people, but Blaine's heightened senses knew better. The male was pick-pocketing the woman walking in front of him, taking her phone. Every urge inside Blaine was telling him to pull on his costume and run to affront the man and lock him away for good. Just as he was about to stand up, Blaine's attention was pulled back to Kurt;

"Blaine? Seriously, you're starting to freak me out. Are you feeling sick?" Kurt asked, concern in his voice. Blaine was torn. It was his civic duty as superhero of the city to prevent crime whenever he could, but he felt so strongly about Kurt, and he didn't want to ruin the potential relationship and the one chance of happiness he could have by terrifying Kurt by turning in to NightBird.

"Oh..yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just spaced out for a minute. I'm kind of tired", he said, looking forlornly out at the woman who was now far away, completely oblivious that the man was walking in the opposite direction with her phone in his hand. Blaine had never felt so guilty in his life.

"How about we call it a night then? My roommate will be worried sick about me being out this late anyway", Kurt said kindly. Blaine tried to shake what he had seen out of his head and walked with Kurt out the restaurant. Kurt turned to look at him;

"I had a really amazing time tonight Blaine", he said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm really glad I met you the other night", Blaine replied, looking in to Kurt's eyes.

"So, shall I see you tomorrow? It's my last day off for a while and I'd really like to spend it with you", he said. Blaine couldn't believe Kurt really liked him;

"I would love that. How about we meet in Central Park and go for a walk?"

"Sounds amazing!" At that moment, Kurt's phone beeped indicating a text, "that's my roommate, I should really go", he said.

"Good night Kurt, thanks for an amazing date", Blaine said, leaning up slightly to press a gentle kiss to Kurt's mouth. The pair melted in to each other; Blaine holding on to Kurt's waist as Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's biceps. Eventually, they pulled away, both with smiles on their faces.

"Good night", Kurt whispered with a smile, walking away from Blaine, who had an equally large grin on his face.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Mercedes asked as soon as Kurt had stepped foot in their apartment.

"It was…kind of amazing", he said with a dreamy look on his face, causing Mercedes to squeal.

"I'm so excited for you boo!" She said, wrapping Kurt up in a huge hug.

"I'm excited too, I really think this could turn in to something amazing", he said, taking off his jacket and relaxing in to the sofa, still with a grin on his face.

"Did you kiss him?" Mercedes asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Maybe…" he said, laughing at Mercedes' excited shriek.

"Okay, I'm going to bed before you burst my ear drums", Kurt said, retreating to his room.

"I'd better be head bridesmaid at your wedding!" She shouted as Kurt closed his bedroom door.

* * *

"How was it man?" Sam asked as Blaine walked in to their apartment.

"It was the best date I've ever been in", Blaine said, a sad look in his eyes.

"Okay….then why do you look like someone ran over a kitten or something?" Sam asked, looking concerned as he put his laptop down to pay full attention to his roommate.

"I really, really like him Sam. Like, I think this could turn in to love. But I can't live a double life with him; I'd want to be totally honest. Even tonight, I saw a crime happen right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I feel like I have to choose", Blaine was working himself up.

"Woah, calm down dude. You've been on one date. I know you really like him, but maybe calm it down, go on a few more dates, and then see what happens. If either of you are ready to take it to the next step, then decide if you're willing to tell him or not".

"How did you get so smart?" Blaine asked jokingly, feeling much calmer.

"You must be rubbing off on me", Sam replied, moving back to his laptop, "so…did you kiss him?" He asked.

"Shut up Sam!" Blaine exclaimed, blushing.

"I KNEW IT!" Sam shouted at Blaine's retreating back as he quickly scuttled to his room.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a little all over the place; I'm trying to get back in to the flow of creative writing as I've done nothing but write boring essays the last couple of months!**

**Thanks once again for reading; I promise updates will be much more regular from now on; I'm really excited about where this story is going to go!**

**twitter-colfercurious**

**personal tumblr-helpimstuckinsidethecomputer**

**fanfic rec tumble-everybodylovesklainefic**


End file.
